Live for This
Live for This (Reshan: Lifer ker Kam) is a Reshan teen drama that airs on SAM, beginning on 8 September 2016. Set in the fictional town of Habberdal, Elin, the series focuses on a group of teenagers from different social groups who come together following the tragic death of their childhood friend. Synopsis After committing suicide due to depression and ostracism, Eliot Jammer (Samel Forstan) writes in his suicide that his last dying wish is for his childhood friends to reunite for one night. His best friend, Nikolas Jungluck (Daniel Blockermann), a fellow outcast, becomes determined to make Eliot's dying wish come true. The two's childhood friends: Danika Paromann (Anja Mur), Robin Alexer (Bernard Hans), Franka Fester (Tina Draskermann), Paul Samelsen (Anton Dans), and Marko Elfer (Gregori Happermann) each have drifted and belong to very different cliques of people: Danika is a popular party girl, Robin is a musician and artist, Franka is an intellectual overachiever, Paul is an athletic footballer, and Marko is a rebellious stoner. They also befriend Marina Helver (Hanna Paulsen), a quiet girl who was in love with Eliot. Eventually, the group's one meet-up turns into many, and they begin reliving the memories they once shared as children. However, this spikes controversy within their other friend groups. Cast *Daniel Blockermann as Nikolas Jungluck, Eliot's best friend who brings together their childhood friends following Eliot's tragic death. As a fellow outcast, Nikolas remained close to Eliot following the break up of their friend group, and was strongly impacted by his suicide. Nikolas decides to rally together their old friends in order to fulfill Eliot's last dying wish. After reuniting with them, he begins to develop feelings for Danika, Eliot's lifelong crush. Although he initially feels guilt in beginning a relationship with her, he eventually does, knowing Eliot would want him to be happy. *Anja Mur as Danika Paromann, a former friend of Eliot's who has since found herself as a partier and popular student. As a child, Eliot was in love with Danika, but was always too afraid to admit his feelings to her. As she got older, she befriended other people, and turned into a popular party girl, unknowingly neglecting her childhood friends. Danika is heavily affected by Eliot's death, and is eager to reunite with her old friends, despite her new friends and boyfriend persuading her not to. Eventually, Danika develops feelings for Nikolas, with results in guilt for both of them due to Eliot's lifelong crush on her. She, however, ends up breaking up with Daniel, her boyfriend, and gets together with Nikolas. *Bernard Hans as Robin Alexer, a former friend of Eliot's who has since found himself as a musician and artist. After graduating elementary school, he began devoting himself more and more to music, as his parents began easing up on their strict restrictions as to what he was allowed to study. As his seriousness with music increased, he began neglecting his childhood friends and befriended musicians. After reuniting with his old friends, Robin gets the help needed in overcoming his cocaine addiction. *Tina Draskermann as Franka Fester, a former friend of Eliot's who has since found herself as an academic and overachiever. The class president and smartest student in school, Franka began ignoring her childhood friends due to school commitments, and eventually found herself befriending other people with her interests. After reuniting with her old friends, Franka begins spending less time focusing on school and letting herself loose, which her parents disapprove of. *Anton Dans as Paul Samelsen, a former friend of Eliot's who has since found himself as a footballer. Paul had always been the athlete of the group, and after graduating from elementary school, he began hanging out with his footballer friends much more and his childhood friends much less, neglecting them. After reuniting with his childhood friends, Paul begins missing football practices and angering his teammates, before he is kicked off the team. However, with his dismissal he realizes that he never intended on becoming a professional footballer, and it was just something that his father was living vicariously through him. *Gregori Happermann as Marko Elfer, a former friend of Eliot's who has since found himself as a rebel and stoner. Gregori was always a misbehaved and rebellious child, who grew up in a lower-income household. He befriended people from the wrong side of the tracks after graduating elementary school, and began hanging out with his childhood friends much less in favor of his new, rebellious friends. After reuniting with his childhood friends, Marko began to realize the beauty behind life, and began devoting himself to activism, instead of simply complaining about the world. He also developed a relationship with Marina. *Hanna Paulsen as Marina Helver, a quiet and bookish girl who was in love with Eliot. Marina was never friends with Eliot, but developed a crush on him after they met on the first day of school. After his suicide, Marina comforts Nikolas, who believes that she is interested in him. She is later accepted into Eliot's group of childhood friends, and begins to break out of her shell. She eventually develops a relationship with Gregori, and learns to break out of her shell. Recurring cast *Samel Forstan as Eliot Jammer, whose death brings together his previous childhood friends. Somewhat of an outcast, he commits suicide due to lifelong bouts with depression and ostracism from his classmates. After ending elementary school, Samel only remained in contact with Nikolas, who became his best friend. He appears in the show through various flashbacks and dream sequences. *Jessika Danielsen as Mikkela, one of Franka's friends who turns against her after she begins neglecting her studies. *Frank Devers as Daniel Samper, a popular partier and Danika's boyfriend, who opposes her reuniting with her old friends. *Anastasija Franchersk as Anja, Robin's girlfriend and an aspiring model who wants to curb his cocaine addiction and supports him reuniting with his old friends. *Viktor Jamin as Dane, one of Marko's stoner friends. *Malina Karin as Aleksandra "Alexa" Karu, one of Danika's popular partier friends. *Denis Mileksk as Otto Samp, one of Danika's popular partier friends who is openly gay. *Eliot Monarchsen as Rider, one of Marko's stoner friends. *Gigi Palsk as Samela, Marko's stoner girlfriend. *ZJ Tomasen as Henrik, one of Paul's footballer friends who secretly wants to steal his position as team captain. Seasons Broadcast Live for This first aired on 8 September 2016 on SAM. The final episode of season one later aired on 15 December. Each season consists of 15 episodes. Internationally, the show airs on SAM in East Resha, Kypa, the Velkanian Isles, Titovania, Zornia, and Berats. Reception Critical Live for This has received generally positive reviews from television critics, with critics particularly praising Murs' character and performances. On SuperCritic, the series holds an overall approval rating of 78%, based on the reviews of 92 critics. Television ratings The pilot episode of Live for This averaged 652 thousand viewers. Its finale averaged 578 thousand viewers. As a whole, the series averaged 601 thousand viewers. It has seen popularity amongst teenagers and young adults in Greater Resha. Category:Reshan-language television series Category:2010s Reshan television series Category:Teen dramas Category:SAM television series Category:2016 Reshan television series debuts Category:Television series set in Resha